An electronic control device which can improve reliability of connection between a connector terminal and a land corresponding to the connector terminal and reduce a manufacturing cost thereof is known (for example, see PTL 1).
In PTL 1, it is described that the electronic control device is provided with a substrate on which an electronic component is mounted, the substrate having a land on the surface, a surface mounting-type connector which has a plurality of terminals, each of which electrically connects an external connector and the substrate, disposed in a housing and electrically connected to corresponding lands, and a casing having a connector opening part to connect the connector and the external connector and storing the substrate and the connector. The housing is provided with a holding part for holding the plurality of terminals, and a protection part having a fixation portion for fixing the holding part, the protection part protecting a portion of the terminal exposed from the holding part and connected to the external connector. And the casing has a fitting part, which is fitted to a housing of the external connector, for electrically connecting the connector and the external connector.